Rainbow Magic fan made the Weather Fairies
Spring and her sisters have just moved into the Academy. they have once lived here a long time ago with their mentors back when they were still juniorns. And here they are again, back at the academy. Only this time they would be the seniors while their mentees, the new group of weather fairies would be the juniors and spring and her sisters would be the ones to raise them. Spring, the eldest weather sister, was watching her sisters. They all have been wondering what type of jobs they want to take care of. I think it ‘s best to think what you like to do”, she told her ssters as they gathered round her. I already know what i want to do! she exclaimed. but before she could say anything there was a commotion in the nursery. somehow everybody was crying,the other staff also know as the Rainbow fairies all went on duty to let them settle in so he weather fairies were all to them self. now, it was unbearable, I tell you. the senior weather fairies have been holding their ears, everyone except summer that is. she went forward and her bright cheerful sunshine personality seemed to have calmed down the little girls and soon she was the centre of attention with all girls in nursery admiring her and looking up to her. “ i guess you just found something spring laughed. and this makes you the main mentor she went on . what does everybody else think. Summer liked that and everybody agreed that she should be the main mentor. all tcept April, she looked disapointed. This is what she really wanted to do and summer, her own sister has taken that away from from her. She didn’t really but April seems to think that. As weather fairies they usally worked independly with doodle as the captian of the weather team being in charge. after picking the main mentor spring asked her younger twin what she would like to do but april was in a ad mood now and said othing. well she tecinal just said she needs some time to think about it.. spring hasnt yet nothiced april’s stage behavor but as weeks passed on she seemed to have relised how neclective april ghas become. She hasnt yet choosen a role in the academy. every morning april gets Hayley ready and say her good bye then went on duty. she totaly shuts her sisters out not talking to them. at one pint she caught up with her younger twin alone. the other seemed to know and respect the two having some alone time afterall they are twins even if they are freternal not identical like May and June. At first april was all grumpy and didnt care to talk but then she burst out crying, saying how upset she was for summer to be the main mentor. she coufnt nder stand how her older sister could give up her leadership just like that. Spring felt understanding. She knows she is the eldest and everybody treats her like a leader and depends on her but since she is twins with april even april is used to taking charge.spring seemed to calm down her twin saying of course she likes to be the leader but a leadr doesnt need to be the main mentor. i like if all my sisters are happy with what they are doing and i know how you like taking charge so of course you can be the main mentor if you want but i can’t tell summer not tobe afterall she has been doing such a great job and all the fairies like her. so this evening whent the sisters got together thy all made up and spring anounced april and summer to work to gether anf be both main mentores making them co-mainmentores. June is bery good and skilled at cooking but seemed to be more intrested in helping blackberry with cleaning because june is very fast and it takes her only less then a a minute to clean the entire acadmy. spring cant get june to cook but june seemed to acept it saying i dont want ya taking all the credit to your self sis.although june is doing the cleaning she ocatilly helps in the kithen since she is so skilled and fast too. may likes fashion and works in the laundry. Spring is the eldest and group leader but she is happy the way she is. always carying and making sure her sisters all happy. She likes misty weather of course, the colour green like Kiwi and she is fumnny, she also like to cook so June and spring take truns with the kitchen somtimes both are working together. Spring also likes working in the garden and like growings things so she also helps cantaloupe. spring is a lot like strawberry shortcake because she is funny, a good cook, loves gardening and a good leader. also generous since she didnt want to be the main mantor and rather thinks summer and april do a good job at that. The senior weather fairies were born in this order. Starteing with spring signalling the begingng of a new group and ending with winter signalling the end of the group. Sorry, I mean, She is is youngest and softest because in the evening it was the coldest. April is second and Sprin’s younger freternal twin.Both of them have blue hair, ecept aprils hair is mixed with a little bit of red magiking it purple and again with more blue making it indigo while spring’s blue hair is mixed with blonde making it green and green is mixed with more blue making it teal. May is third in the group and the eldest identical twin for june while June is four and the younger twin. Junst like the juniors rainbow fairies have two set while the weather fairies have one set with the seniors it is the opposite making it the weahtehr fairies have two set and the rainbows one. Then comes summer dring the day Autunm at 5 oclock and the youngest at seven when the pot switched of. Courtesy of a wiki contributor Category:Fanmade Story Category:Stories that have a school